


Stuck With You

by Insazy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angel Aomine, Because in my head Aomine swears alot, Established Relationship, Incubus Kagami, Language, M/M, Making Out, Wings, because he's a returnee, english speaking kagami, sort of, who's lived most of his life in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insazy/pseuds/Insazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and one-shots for Aokaga month! Each chapter has their specifics tagged in the notes.</p><p>Chapter 2: Wings<br/>"And what if I was eating the prostitute, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Price

**Author's Note:**

> I will always specify which tags match which chapter in the notes so if you don't like what's in the chapter you don't have to read it.  
> Also, holy shit this took forever to write. I haven't written in forever-the only thing i have written in like 3 years is a like a 3 thousand word uncompleted Oiiwa fanfiction about Iwaizumi being a model. So constructive criticism please!!!
> 
> Prompt: Price  
> Tags: Making Out, Established Relationship, Mentions of Blowjobs, English Speaking Kagami

“ _Alright, Dad. I’ll call you on Friday . . . No, I’ll remember the time difference this time, shut up_!” Taiga growled at the phone in English before tapping the screen to end the call. Why did he have to bring up the one time he forgot the time difference.

He stopped right before crossing the street. Did he buy everything he needed at the market? He couldn’t remember. He juggled the cloth bags in his hands until he could open one, and checked each item off his grocery list. “ _Eggs, bananas . . ._ ”

The early morning air was warm but Taiga was extremely uncomfortable, and he felt exposed to anyone he came across because he forgot to pull on his basketball shorts over his training pants. He woke up late, and he needed to attend sales in order to pay for his food so he had rushed out the door without his basketball shorts.

Training pants were tight because they were meant to support the lower body and soak up sweat, so they stretched tight over his ass and dick. Hopefully, no one could see the lines that his boxer briefs made in the fabric; the dark blue tank he’d thrown on in his rush out the door (he needed to get to this sale early, goddamnit) was long enough that it managed to cover his lower body because he usually tucked it into his shorts.

  “ _. . . onions, carrots, oregano, flour—oh shit, where’s the—_ “

“How much for a blowjob?”

Taiga whipped around, his overweight cloth bags banging into his legs, and he lost his balance, landing flat on his ass. What? “ _What? Did you just sa—wait a minute, Aomine?_ ”

“Yo,” It was Aomine. His dark skin was covered in sweat, and earbuds hung from his neck. At least he managed to put on his shorts, unlike Taiga. “I hope you said hi because I really only got my name from that.”

“Did you just ask me for a blowjob?” Taiga asked, his voice rising in anger as he switched to Japanese. He got to his feet and stomped closer. “Why would you say something like that in public?”

“Blowjob,” Aomine annunciated loudly, his voice stretching out the sounds. Taiga glared. The taller teen just smirked and gestured at the street corner Taiga was standing on. “You’re on a street corner so you’re selling something, or,” Aomine’s smirk widened, “did you just wear that for someone special?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Taiga glared harder at Aomine, watching his blue eyes flash as the other basketball player moved closer. Selling something? Was he a hooker or something? Wait.

Taiga’s brow furrowed and he flipped him off. He started walking away. “I knew I should have turned off the subtitles when we watched my movies together.”

“Come on, Kagami,” Aomine said as he matched Taiga’s pace and reached down to take a bag, and Taiga allowed one of them to be relieved from him. Idiot can carry all the bags because of this conversation. “If you’re not a pretty little thing selling herself, which I totally understand—no boobs right?—then you must be dressed up for someone.” Aomine’s arm wrapped around Taiga’s waist, his hand slid under his tank and pulled lightly at the waistband of his training pants. He shivered at the sudden heat but slapped the offending hand away.

“I did not dress up for you, Aho!” Taiga barked.

“When did I say it was for me?” Aomine asked, his smirk reappearing.

A flush filled his cheeks but Taiga swallowed the embarrassment. “You’re my boyfriend, Aho, who the hell would I dress up for besides you?” Taiga’s eyes widened as he watched a pink blush scatter across Aomine’s tanned skin, darkening his cheeks. “Besides,” Taiga continued slowly, still in awe of the rare sight, “I wear these pants all the time underneath my basketball shorts.”

That silenced the taller teen for a while. He was quiet long enough for them to have walked the last block and start up the stairs to Taiga’s apartment. The red head peered out the corner of his eye only to turn his head and stare blatantly at the fierce glare the taller teen was giving the stairs. “Aomine, what the hell are you glaring at?”

Blue hair shifted slightly as Aomine shook his head.

“ _Yeah, okay_.” Taiga rolled his eyes as he fumbled for his keys as they reached the floor his apartment was on. “Well, when you decide to tell me I’ll be in the kitchen putting away the groceries.” Finally reaching his apartment door, Taiga slid the key in the lock but the taller teen’s body knocked him into the door and pinned him there. “What the hell, Ahomine?”

A tanned hand grasped his wrist and yanked him around so his back slammed into the door. The grocery bags hit the floor with muffled thumps. Taiga reached out with his other hand, but it was quickly captured and pinned against the door. Sharp eyes sliced into Taiga, the blue sucked into a vast pit of black pupil.

“Are you telling me,” Aomine whispered, his breath fanning Taiga’s face, heating the skin there, “that you wear these tight pants every time you play basketball. That I could have been seeing your ass in these pants every day?”

A vibrant blush stained Taiga’s face and his red eyes dilated, black swallowing red whole. “T-there supposed to support my lower body when I play.” A tanned hand slid from his wrist to his arm and along his side, the warmth from the hand burned his skin, heat spread throughout his body and pooled into his lower abdomen. The hand dipped underneath his tank and palmed his ass, cupping the curve and squeezing. His body jolted, and his free hand landed on the blue haired teen’s shoulder blade and gripped the shirt tightly.

Aomine leaned forward and nosed the red head’s ear. “Since you’re my boyfriend, does that mean I get this,” the hand squeezed his ass again,” for free?”

Taiga laughed and knocked his head back against the door. He watched as the taller teen leaned back and shot him a questioning look, pupils still expanded in lust, dark skin made even darker with a blush.

“Sure.”

“Sweet.”

Taiga was crowded closer to the door, and the hand on his ass smoothed downward and hitched up his thigh so he wrapped his leg around the taller teen’s waist. Lips pressed against his mouth, teeth nipped at his lips, urging them to open and let a tongue slide in. Aomine’s other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips forward to rest against the other teen’s hips. Taiga slid a hand into blue hair, ruffling the soft strands.

This was not what Taiga expected when he went shopping for food this morning but, as Aomine mouth went from his lips to mouthing at his neck, sucking bruises into the skin, and his quiet pants echoed in the hallway, transforming into groans when Aomine bucked forward, he certainly wasn’t complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wings
> 
> Tags: Angel and Incubus, Wings, Language because Aomine isn't very nice, non-descriptive sex (it's not Aomine and Kagami)
> 
> I loved my idea, can't write it for crap though. I'm slowly getting back into writing though so that's nice.

“So this is where you’ve been, Kagami?”

Kagami jerked from his perch on a chest on the end of the bed and toppled to the floor. The couple fucking on the bed remained ignorant to the swearing red head and the laughter coming from Aomine next to them. He quickly stood back up, a blush crawling up his cheeks from being startled.

“What are you doing here, Aomine?” Kagami asked. How should Aomine answer that? He really wanted to just talk to Kagami, maybe fluster the man up a bit, and possibly get a little hot and heavy later. But, the shorter man wouldn’t stand for that answer at all, so.

“What, can’t an angel make sure all the little sheep are safe from demons like you?” Aomine’s white, feathered wings spread a little, as if they took pride in their work of protecting the stupid sheep who fuck up all the goddamn time, when, in reality, Aomine just wanted Kagami to get a nice eyeful of his most beautiful asset. Besides his dick, of course.

Kagami rolled his eyes and sat on the dresser in the corner of the room. “Why do you always seem to find me when I’m trying to eat?”

“Come on, Kagami. Look at this guy,” Aomine said, waving a hand at the fat man having sex with a prostitute. “You are way too hot to be eating such an ugly idiot. Fuck, even the hooker is too hot to be having sex with this sheep.”

It was true, Aomine thought, as he gazed upon long legs clad in tight shorts that ended in short, black boots. The tan legs were limber and packed smooth muscle, he imagined how they’d taste—sweet, with a dark after taste that was unique just to the red head. Not even the other demons he used to sleep with had that succulent after taste. Eyes wandering farther up, the studded belt coiled around delicious hips, a tank top so restricting he could see the muscles underneath the fabric, and red eyes glaring into his own navy blue.

But the wings, dark membrane stretched across fragile bone that crossed over and created an intricate pattern that withstood years, millennia, of abuse and effort, where what really caused heat to swirl in his stomach and sink below his belt. Especially that scar, the only blemish on smooth wings, a long stretch of pink where it should be a black abyss.

Aomine made that scar, the night they first met so long ago. He would like to say that he frightened Kagami into never coming around again, but Kagami left his own scar on his feathery wings—a small section of feathers, right here they come out of his back, was scratched out—and they met again only a few short days later.

“Stop staring, Aho. And what if I was eating the prostitute, huh? Besides, I don’t actually eat them, you know I eat their emotions, their arousal.” Kagami’s wings snapped close to his body like they wanted to hide, but his tail swung forward and curled around his leg, making the angel’s eyes dip below the belt, before snapping up to meet amused eyes.

“We both know that she isn’t enjoying anything.”

 They both ignored the _oh, you like that, yeah, take it_ and _fuck yeah_ and the too-high-to-be-real moans issued from the hooker.

“We’re in a love hotel, Kagami. They’re like four other couples just on this floor getting it on and you chose the ugly fucker and the hooker who can’t even fake it that well.”

“Well, maybe, if someone could actually be on time to our meeting I wouldn’t have to go eat this guy, now would I?”

Aomine scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sorry. Satsuki dragged me into a meeting that was apparently mandatory for angels who hang out in the human world or whatever. If I had known about it I would have told you.”

Kagami nodded then hopped to his feet. His boots made muffled thumps in the carpet, unheard to everyone but the angel and him, as he made his way towards Aomine. As he stepped up and into Aomine’s personal space, his tail unwrapped from his leg and attached itself to the angel’s wrist.

“Since you’re here, I guess I don’t need to eat this guy,” the demon sounded sad, the fucker. “I get to eat you instead right?” Aomine looked into red eyes, the colour quickly faded out for a soulless black. Strong arms wound around his neck, and pulled Aomine close enough to feel the lean muscles even between two layers of clothes.

Aomine smirked and captured Kagami between his arms, one of his hands coming up to smooth across one of the red head’s wings, eliciting a shiver and soft moan.

“You’re going to fucking _feast_ on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they have sex.
> 
> Look at that ending, wow. I actually kind of like that last piece of dialogue. I can just imagine Aomine growling it out, in a deep voice.


End file.
